Microphones are often employed in noisy environments where a plurality of audio sources and noise are present in a sound field. In such situations, audio signal enhancement is used to obtain the desired audio signal. High quality enhancement of the desired audio signal, detection of the direction of an audio source generating the desired audio signal and noise suppression are important issues to be addressed for audio signal enhancement.